Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to analysis of data logs and in particular to data log analysis of a heterogeneous network system. Thus, the present disclosure relates to an improvement in the technological field of heterogeneous computer network analysis.
A computer network is a group of assets such as routers, switches, servers, etc. that are in communication with each other. A router is a networking asset that forwards data packets between networks or sub-networks within one network; usually routers couple to other routers or to switches. On the other hand, a switch routes data from a source (e.g., a router, a server) to one or more entities within the network.
In computer networks, a number of issues arise, including traffic overload on assets within the network, network faults, etc. If an issue does arise in the network where one or more of the assets are unreachable by other assets in the network, a network management system will try to identify the root cause of the problem so the problem may be fixed. Once the root cause is known, the network administrator will try to recover from the problem.
Most assets, if not all assets, in the network keep track of events, data, and an overall health of the asset in a data log. The network management system can read the logs of the assets and determine a root cause for an issue.